The Demon's Bride
by xsasuhinax
Summary: Maylene grew up from a child assassin who lacked emotions and remorse to the bride of a demon that fell in love with her. Her past starting as five year old assassin and growing up will catch up with her whether she wants it or not. Could not think of a better title.
1. Chapter 1

"How dare you," the man with dark red hair yelled to his wife, sweeping in furry, everything off his desk with one motion. His face was blown up into a red shade of anger, and his mind was blank of what else to respond.

"I am sorry," the beautiful woman said shaking in fear, yet standing tall and looking the other way. She had nothing to say in her defense at the moment except to apologize.

"No, no you are not. Otherwise, if you were truly sorry you…you would have not have slept with another man. A rival at that too," he turned to face the nearest window and could not smash it with his fist. He had loved this woman so much, only for her to betray him in the worst possible way.

"It's true. I did it out of the love for him, and would not hesitate to do it again," she looked up fiercely, only to retreat her gaze when he turned to face her, even more upset. He leaned both of his hands against the empty surface of his desk is support and lowered his gaze towards the design of the wood.

"You are selfish, I gave you everything, even my heart, despite being a arraigned marriage. Why even bear us twin sons if you are going to whore yourself out to another." He was heartbroken that the woman he had loved would do such a thing; he would even pretend to believe that she was innocent if she would just lie. It would not even matter if the lie was obvious, just any sign of remorse and he would still take her back.

"I felt bad and at least felt the need that you would like an heir," she kept her gaze down, while he bit his lip from still being upset. She was always too direct and straightforward, even for this.

"Without a mother," he replied disgustedly and threw his head back towards the ceiling.

"They will have a mother. I just won't be there to take care of them," he was just too persistent. She wished he would simply throw her out of his mansion and let it be the end of them. The children would understand when they were old enough.

"I… I will not allow it. It is for your own good that I have you locked up in your room. Guards…Guards," he yelled again, yet still no response. He heard his wife sigh sadly. He was always this difficult, when things did not go his way.

"I expected you say that so I slipped sleeping medicine in their meals at one point. I am leaving at this very moment. I will leave everything that I once own and what you purchased for me here with you."

"No…I will never let you go. I will search for you till the end of days. You took my heart and I plan to take it back whatever the cost," even if it meant killing her. He slumped down in his chair, not bothering to get up to stop the woman.

She turned around before breaking into a run, _it wouldn__'__t matter for the man I loved and slept with left me without thought to bear his child,_ she thought sadly. She would not cry, but be strong for her child soon to be.

The moment she had left the grounds of her husband Adrian's mansion, she had halted to a stop in front of two men in complete black attire in front of a cart.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Abigail," the first man replied, tipping his hat a bit to her. She could not see their faces, but hoped that Adrian did not send them.

"How do you know my name," she calmly replied.

"We know pretty much everyone. I assume you are trying to get away from your husband, right," the second man asked.

"What if I am," she replied in annoyance, and crossed her arms.

"We can offer you assistance, only if you comply," the second man said.

"I have nothing to offer you two strange gentlemen," she shook her head also in response.

"We can think of something if it comes down to that" the first man held out his hand toward the direction of the cart. They both waited for an answer, but instead of an answer she had simply and quickly made her way into the carriage.

"Good choice madam," the second one stated, before both drove the carriage off into the distance.

After a few years when her daughter was born, who went by the name of Maylene, at the age of five became a reliable assassin. Though she had spent many of her years doing her missions, she did get to spend once in a while with her mother. However, it did not interfere with the organizations creation of a perfect assassin.

As Maylene faced the figure sitting in the dark room, she stood while listening to her current orders. The figure threw a picture onto the desk in front of her, with a picture of a grown man with hair color similar to her own, but it did not faze her one it. Instead all she did was stare at the picture before looking back at the boss.

"The name is Brian. This is the only time you will know a person's name, and the reason is not important. All you need to know is that you must not be seen. Do you understand child?"

She walk towards the desk to pick up the picture, before replying, "it's Maylene, and I understand," and spun around to head out.

She slipped into her black attire, and strapped her guns to her hips. No help, no transportation, only a direction and target. She used the roofs of the building connected closely as her guide as the sky grew darker. When she made it to her destination, she dropped down on the small balcony and crouched down.

The lights where on and someone moving inside. Maylene needed to wait a few more moments. She stayed silently, not fearing that he would come out, until he lights were finally turned off. She quietly slipped into the room to see the man collapsed on the bed deep asleep, before pulling out her gun.

Right when she aimed for his head, he shot up in fear from a nightmare to face an even bigger nightmare. They both froze, and the man stared at her with shock and fear spread over his face.

"You're my dau..." the bullet went right through his head before he spoke any further.

It didn't faze her either; though she knew who he was at that very moment she didn't care. What she was disappointed was that he saw her, when her boss wanted to make sure it didn't happen. What he didn't know however wouldn't hurt him; she finished the job so that was all that matters.

When she got back, he dismissed her for the rest of the day to go back home to her mother.

It was completely foggy as usual when she arrived to the small home in the middle of an open field, "mother I am home," she stated calmly.

She stopped in her tracks at the front open door, which revealed her mother on the floor, with blood scattered everywhere.

How was she supposed to react? Was she supposed to be sad or angry? Scared or confused? The death of her mother did not bother her at all. She felt nothing for her dead mother, and her mother knew it too.

She knew Maylene wouldn't be able to feel sad for her mother; she could barely express the feelings her mother tried to teach her. Training to be an assassin, she wasn't supposed to have feelings.

She did wanted too though. To cry for her mother, or laugh when someone makes a joke, and so on. Maylene kneeled down next to the body, and placed her hand over her mother's face to close the eyes.

Her senses kicked in when she felt a presence behind her. She slowly turned to the door that led outside in the fog, seeing a male standing not far from her. A handsome butler with black short hair and sharp eyes stood there smiling at her.

"…Who are you," the Maylene stated as she walked outside closer to him.

"I am simply a butler," he bowed to her slightly. He was tall, thin but well in shape, with a voice that could send her heart aflutter if she could feel that emotion.

"…Do you have a name?"

"My master did not give me one," he continued to smile as if nothing bothered him. He looked up to see above the child to see the body still lying there. "I am sorry about the loss. It must be terribly upsetting to see your mother gone like this," his expression changed to show sympathy.

She shook her head, "I do not have much emotions. I was raised to lack feelings," she turned to peek at the body before returning her gaze back to him. "Did you do this?"

He nodded, still showing a calm sympathy for the girl, "it was orders from my master recently. It was like...we had a contract. Something that I can't disobey." Though his voice was charming and pleasant, she knew that he was also someone to not mess with

"I never knew demons made contracts with humans," his eyes widen in surprised when the girl spoke. Humans were not supposed to know what he was. Was he doing anything that was obviously giving him away?

"Demon? I don't know what you mean," he chuckled amused, pretending as if it was a joke.

"You are not human, I can tell," his smile disappeared to a similar expression that she usually has. The jig was up, he could try and keep on pretending but he knew she was no fool.

"How can you tell? What gave me away?" he asked.

"My eyes see all, and looking into your own, you aren't human…. I can see them glow a dim red, too dim for human to tell its actual color," he smiled and chuckled in amusement.

"Your eyes are red, if I may point out," he knew she wasn't a demon, but how she reacted and acted towards him wasn't normal for a human at all. More like those in the moments are anger and despair to where they call on him, do they have those reactions.

"I was born with this color of eyes. Yet my eyes are a solid motionless color like any human. However, yours are slowly and constantly moving."

"Impressive, your eyes must see beyond humans."

"I am just extremely far sighted. In fact I can barely see anything up close…" an awkward silence came between the two, before she continued, "…am I going to die?"

He shook his head still smiling, "no. The only order I was given when I made the contract with him was to kill his dear beloved wife. I highly doubt he knew that she gave birth to another child. Though, even if he did the contract is done, and from here on I do not take orders from him."

She blinked a couple times, as if this was just another day for her,"…then if you are done what is going to happen next."

He placed him thumb under his chin to think and held it there as he spoke, "usually after the contract is completed, I come to collect his soul before moving onto anther victim."

"What happens to his soul," though she lacked the feelings she could feel a smile chill down her spine, when his deep thought expression turned into a creepy smile.

"I get to eat it."

She stayed silent, unsure of what to say next, watching him as he continued to smirk at her happily. He was amused at her expression despite the fact he knew she was slightly disturbed.

His expression turned to surprise once again when she asked, "what does souls taste like."

"What do souls taste like?" the child was very bizarre, especially to ask a question like that. He walked up closer to he girl and kneeled slightly to her level, and again smiled, "delicious if taken care of rightly."

"If your job was to kill my mother that means your done right," she leaned back when she realized how close her was. Her eyes slightly opened in surprise.

He nodded, "yes, which means I will be leaving soon to collect his soul."

She looked at the ground in thought before looking back at him"... will you visit me here tomorrow then?"

His eyes widen, dumbfounded, he wasn't sure if to be amused or insulted at her confidence, "you know I am a demon, right? Are you not scared?"

"I was raised to be nothing but a killer. I have even killed my own father, and if I were ordered to I would kill my mother as well. Would you not have done the same, if it has been your master's orders?"

"Hm, I would have actually… tell me what you know about demons."

"Nothing but from Grimm stories that my mother read to me. The only story I read about a demon, was a story about a devil who married three times, every time he told them not to open that one door, but always ended up doing so and being dragged to hell. The third one tricked him into carrying three large boxes back to her mother's house. Each one carrying the other brides he at one time married, including the third one herself. After he found out, he never married again."

"Do you believe in such fairy tales?"

"No I do not...you didn't answer my question before."

He stared at her before chuckling, and patted her head, "so...if I don't come tomorrow?"

"Then I will wait here the next day and the next day until you come," he thought about it. The chances were unlikely that he would come, but the young girl was very interesting indeed; especially for a human.

He could easily tell by looking at her that her soul would probably be delicious. He could barely stand how good she smelled. Her scent was delicate and dangerous. No doubt that if she need to make a contract would many demons rush to get to her first.

It was very to have a soul like hers.

"What is your name child."

"Maylene."

He stood up brushing off the invisible dirt just in case, "I promise. It's a deal then." With that he took a few steps backward into the fog before disappearing into the distance in it.

She turned around to sit and lean against the house next to the front door, unsure what to do next.

All she could really do was wait, which she did until her dark figure that was one of her employers appeared from the thick fog.

"What happened," the hidden male asked blankly.

"She was killed when I got here."

"I see. Well, I apologize for your loss. It means that we will be taking care of your from now on. Do you have what you need?"

"May I come back tomorrow at least," she wanted to meet her demon friend again.

"No. Now that your mother is gone, you can never come back. We have much work for you child."

She stood up and walked towards him, "it's Maylene," however, he did not say anything and turned to head out into the fog, followed by the young girl.

* * *

I started getting into telling a summary for the chapters.

Maylene's mother leaves her husband who has twin sons, because she slept with a man she thought she truly loved, even being pregnant with his child Maylene. The first arranged marriage husband promises to have her alive or dead out of love. The assassin corporation offers her sanctuary in exchange for the child they know she has. She agrees and the child was raised to be a killer, even killing her father at the age of five. She gets home to find her mother dead and is not exactly sad about it. She mets the demon butler SEBASTIAN who apologizes for her lost. She is ok with and ends up making friends with the demon, who knows he is a demon. He leaves promising to come back tomorrow but the corporation comes and takes her away forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's style is unusual but i have been reading way too many grimm stories for this. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, or spelling too. My computer spell check is LAME!

* * *

Five years later Maylene, who was slightly older at this point, was pointing her sniper towards a man on a balcony. She hid in the forest at distance, aiming to kill the man who did not fully complete the pay of the corporation and their killing service. So he must pay the rest with his life.

She grit her teeth in annoyance when she saw another person come out, a butler perhaps. She lowered her weapon waiting for him to leave but was surprised to see the butler snapping the head of the man before jumping over the balcony and running into the forest.

She rushed back into the forest to catch up with the person who took her kill. She had to quickly make her way to where she could cut in front of his path, forcing him to halt to a stop.

"Who are you and why did you take my target," she demanded to know, pulling out her other gun at him. He didn't move nor did he flinch in fear when she pointed the gun towards his face.

The butler smiled and said, "I see you don't remember me," which made her narrow her eyes, but she did not lower her weapon.

"Should I remember you," he didn't answer her latter question but he did answer her former one.

"Does it matter if I took your kill or not? You could always tell your boss that you killed him regardless," she thought about it for a second. He was right, this strange man dressed as a butler, they don't know that she killed him or not. It may annoy her that it wasn't actually her kill, but it wasn't a complete bad thing. Maylene lowered her gun and placed it away, before turning around to leave. She wasn't afraid of the idea that he could attack her when she wasn't looking. Despite being young could still take him.

"Next time I find you taking my target I will kill you," she started to walk away until she heard him chuckle.

"You still have not change have you Maylene."

Her eyes wide, as she spun around saying, "Wait, what?"

However, the butler was completely gone and instead was her boss figure walking towards her.

"Very good child. We have another assignment for you that just came in," the figure said.

"Maylene, and I am ready for my next assignment," she simply stated, strangely missing the butler already. He was interesting to talk to.

_"Someone has paid us a heavy amount for someone to kill off a heir child to a cigar business, this is what he looks like a few years older than you probably but young enough to easily deal with. I mean you have done away with bigger and harder targets."_

She thought back, as she raised the sniper closer to her head aiming for the child boy who was reading in the back yard of the mansion. Her hands and breath was steady as her finger lingered over the trigger. She pulled but instead of a dead child a maid zipped through in such speed, and moved the child out of the way; neither one was harmed by the bullet.

She fell backwards in shock and stayed down in order not to be seen. Unlucky for her, she was, for the boy spoke out loud.

"I know you are there. Even my demon maid knows where you are," demon maid? Sounds familiar. Still, Maylene did not budge from her spot.

She blinked and the next thing she knew the blonde maid was leaning over the bush she was hiding behind. Her mouth dropped a bit as she jumped up and back away a few feet. The child appeared by the maid smirking, "it took me forever to find you. I had to pay your corporation to target myself in order to get you here to me. I never thought I would live to see the day."

"How do you know me," she lifted an eyebrow. The trees shifted in the breeze as the moon illuminated the scenery.

"You are the reason my father died... I just can't even believe you and I are somewhat related."

"I don't understand," her voice returned to its monotonous style.

"Apparently we have or should I say had the same mother. All he could talk about even when she left was how much he loved her. Then, when he found her I find his body lifeless in his own room. The wife he loves is also dead and her daughter is a killer. I can add. I am not some idiot."

The kid was crazy, and there was no way she could fight a demon maid, so instead for the first time in her life. She got up and started to run.

"Anna," the boy yelled to get the maid's attention.

"Yes sir," she asked, smiling.

"Chase and capture the assassin Maylene, that is an order. Now," the maid bowed before walking towards the direction of where the young girl ran.

There was no way she could escape the maid no matter where she ran off too. Maylene knew she would be caught very soon. The mud creeping into her shoes was slowing her down as well, and without realizing slipped headfirst right into the mud in front of the feet of a child.

She gazed up to a young girl with hands on her hips and a questionable look of her face. A familiar voice rang through her ears when she heard from the male next to the little girl say, "it is good to see you again Maylene."

"You know this little girl, Donovan" little girl? It was understandable but they were about the same age. Maylene sat up to get a good look at he girl around her age. She had a sour expression

"I actually do Miss Crystal. I met her plenty of times before," the butler smiled, the girl Crystal rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Che, I see, then may I ask why are you running the in the middle of the night in a forest alone, " Maylene blinked in confusion as she stared at the girl. She didn't know how to act towards someone her age. Were all children had an attitude like herself? In fact she hardly remember conversation with anyone besides her mother, her employers, and even the butler.

Before she could answer, if she could another voice behind her appeared, "I am sorry but the girl is with me. So I hope you don't mind to hand her over and be off on your way I would appreciate it," the maid appeared, drawing all three people's attention to her.

The butler lend towards the little mistress to say quietly, "I can only assume that the girl Maylene was trying to escape from this woman. I am not sure it will end well if we agree to handing her over," Crystal placed her thumb under her chin in thought before shaking her head.

"Donovan…defeat that maid," Maylene looked from the girl over to the butler and watched his eyes glow red.

"Yes, my Lady," Within an instant both demons had disappeared in a flash leaving behind both young girl in the dark forest alone.

Maylene quietly stood up and wiped the dirt of her black assassin attire, as Crystal stared at the emotionless girl.

"Why are you being chased by a demon girl," Crystal narrowed her eyes.

"It's Maylene…I am an assassin…we are not the most likeable considering what we do on a daily bases… I guess I am not surprised that this didn't happen sooner," she didn't know what to do at the moment since her mission was pretty much over. She would have to go back to her bosses and explain what had happened, minus a few things that she should not mention such as being saved.

Crystal lifted an eyebrow in curiosity, "an assassin at your age? Impressive. It doesn't look as if you are too invested in what you do…maybe you would like to work for me…temporarily at least."

She shook her head; "I can not for I am obliged by my own contract to my corporation. I was raised by them, which means I am indebted to them also."

"I see, such a shame. Hopefully, I will never be your target," Maylene understood what she meant by that. What Crystal was pretty much saying that her butler would kill Maylene if Crystal was her target. Crystal held out her hand for a shake and waited.

"…I hope so too," right after Maylene shook her hand Sebastian had appeared out of nowhere and bowed.

"I am sorry my Lady but it seems as if the maid has escaped. I was close to finishing her off too," Crystal rolled her eyes in annoyance before turning around.

"That will do I suppose. At least the girl is all right for now. I am sure she can handle the rest on her own. Let's go Donovan."

"Yes my Lady," he smiled but instead of following her right away, turned around and gently grasped Maylene's hand, causing her eyes to open wide in surprise.

"Till we meet again Maylene…" he lowered down to place a small kiss on top of her hand at the same time he took a small whiff of her scent. Even after many years she still smelled wonderfully delicious. The quality in her soul has not aged in years, and hopefully it will last even longer. Sooner or later, someone like her personality, and mentality will end up making a contract, and when it did, it will a contract with him nonetheless.

A year had passed since they had last seen each other. The contract with Crystal was nearing to its end, but he wasn't sure how long. It could even last for another couple of years, but he did not mind, after all the souls he choose had quality.

Crystal was requested to catch a madman that was going around and killing specific rich people, and had the guts to do it in public places. So she had created a gathering ball for all the rich people, making it to where it didn't matter who the next target was, only that it would led directly there.

Crystal tried to stay out of the small talk with the rich idiots and focus on finding anyone suspicious. In the end she did.

"Donovan," she whispered quietly to her butler turning to look up at him.

"Yes my Lady," his voice also lowered, but it wouldn't have matter over the large booming voices of the crowd.

"Your female friend…. Maylene is here," her eyes pointed to Maylene who looked as if she was confused and innocently lost. "Why is the assassin here? ... I want you to find out now without raising suspicion."

He bowed before making his way through the waltzing couples to Maylene. She turned around in surprise to see the butler, "you-….I mean- have you seen my mommy and daddy sir," she batted her eyelashes and tilted her head to give a childish impression. Donovan knew she was faking, however, played along.

"I have not but maybe I can help you find them," he smiled.

"Oh- you don't have to. I am sure I can find-" she forced a smile, which surprised the butler to say the least. Despite being obviously forced, could not remember the time she actually smiled. He chuckled inwardly to himself on how adorable she looked. Her acting was not to bad, but her expression needed work.

"But I insist. Tell me did your mother and father did not have the time to find someone to watch you."

Her eye twitched as she thought, _persistent bastard,_ before replying, "my mommy and daddy were looking for someone in particular."

"Maybe I can help find them," Donovan began to think that she was the killer.

"I am sure we can find them ourselves. It is their job," she pretty much was saying; mind your business butler.

"And it is my job to ensure that all guests are helped completely," he continued to smile.

Her forced smile dropped a bit in annoyance, "well mommy and daddy don't know who it is," he lifted an eyebrow in curiosity.

_She can't be the killer if she doesn't know her target is, _"then that means your not-" his eyes widen in surprise as the lights went off, which sent many people into panic mode.

"I should have known every stinking rich people would be here," a male voice roared. Everyone looked at the upper level of the balcony, including Crystal, the butler and Maylene.

"There he is," Maylene dropped her childish act, which attracted the butler's attention.

"For many years the rich have taken from the poor just to be richer than rich, with you all gone in a single killing so the poor can rise," he pulled out a whistle and blew a silent sound. At first a low rumble began before large wolves crashed through the giant window stained glass and attacked the rich.

Maylene pulled out her guns and began to shoot whatever large wolf came near her. The butler, instead jumped and rescued his master from a savage wolf, stepping on it in the process.

"Please hold on to the curtain at the top while I finish off the creatures my Lady."

"Don't let me hold on for too long if you know what is good for you," she became irritated as she grasped onto the curtain at the top of the ballroom.

"Yes my Lady," he nodded, and jumped down next to Maylene. He pulled out multiple knives and joined in killing the savage beasts. Once in a while did he look back to see Maylene still shooting every creature that had gotten to close to her for comfort.

He could feel a rush of adrenaline shoot through his body a couple of times as she got close to him. The strength of her soul at the moment of her killings was excitable. The survivors of the rich began to clap, cry and cheer as the last of the wolves were finished.

The madman realized too late that he had lost, before he had started running for his life. Maylene jumped in front of him and shot him dead.

"Donovan, you idiot," Crystal yelled in anger as the butler watched Maylene in amusment.

"I apologize my Lady," he said and rescued her before her arms had gotten tired from holding on too long.

After half and hour had passed before the cops had finally arrived to clean up the mess and question everyone. Crystal began to look around for the assassin child, ad sighed in frustration, "Donovan, find the girl and make sure she is safe at least" she spun to her butler.

"With pleasure my Lady," he bowed with a smile.

* * *

Alright so another five years has passed and Maylene is older slightly. Like what five to a ten year old girl?

Yep.

She is assigned another target and right when she was about to kill him, a butler takes her kill and runs off into the forest at night. Maylene is pissed and chases after him, angry at him killing her target...if you could call that being angry.

Apparently she doesn't remember him, and warns him not to do that again or else. He sparks a small memory from her before disappearing. Instead she turns around to not see the butler but her boss with another assignment.

I am not sure if if was the same night or the next but either way Maylene has to kill a small wealthy boy while he is in the garden. She shoots but a maid carries him out of the way in human speed.

It was a trap, the boy is the son of the father who was cheated and left alone by Maylene's mother. He blames Maylene for his death despite his father never knowing about the child in the first place and wants revenge.

He even sneakily paid the corporation into targeting him under a different name. She knows he is crazy and his demon maid too and actually runs away from a fight. She falls in the forest in front of a little girl and her butler...sebastian!

Actually his name is 'donovan' because he hasn't met Ciel yet. The maid appears but leaves with the butler to fight. The two girls talk awkwardly and the butler returns but the maid escapes. The two leave but the but-fine sebastian kisses her hand and leaves then.

A year later and the girl is throwing a rich party to lure a killer out, sees Maylene and orders sebastian to investigate. They both play butler and lost child until he realize she is not the killer. The real killer shows himself and intention and releases wolves.

Maylene fights, sebastian saves and secure his master safely before joining. Maylene gets last kill, and the survivors rich cry of joy and answer questions by the cops when they arrive. The master orders him to make sure Maylene is safe at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Maylene placed her guns away as she stood outside, getting ready to leave. There was no way could she have killed the guy discretely. Even with her eyes and aim, she would not have been able to shot him, so it would not cause any suspicion to her corporation.

With her senses she turned around to see the butler smiling at her. Her eyes widen as she could feel someone appear behind her, and before either one could speak, Maylene was knocked unconscious from a high kicked into the ground. The butler's eyes narrowed as the maid quickly picked her up and disappeared, before disappearing to chase after them.

Maylene awoke tied and laying on the cold concrete floor in a dark large empty room. She lifted her head as much as she could to see the same boy from a year ago; Mark.

"Thought you could escape from me huh? You thought I would just forget about what you did to my father? I am going to let you die slowly as possible," he chuckled amusedly. Her mouth was muffled with a piece of cloth, "hm, oh did you want to beg for a quick death?"

He pulled out the cloth and she said, "Aren't you supposed to have a twin?"

He turned around to face his back towards her, "yes, when our father died, our uncle sold us overseas. A storm wrecked the ship and luckily I washed up back onto London grounds. Unfortunately my brother was nowhere to be found…." He turned back to face her and gave her a kick in the stomach, "and it's all your fault. My father and brother would be alive if it wasn't for you-you horrible girl. Maid!"

"Yes master," the maid picked up Maylene and carried her to a large glass tank, before pulling the lever. The water began to fill up slowly, and Maylene could not untie herself to escape, so all she could really do was sit up and struggle.

"It's useless to escape," the boy laughed insanely.

"Master, it seems we have an unwanted guest," the maid smiled.

"Who could it be this time," the boy said angrily.

"The same butler that interfered last time."

"Then don't let him win this time maid!"

"Yes master," the maid bowed before disappearing. The boy began to pace, once in a while smiling to see Maylene continuing to struggle from the rising water. After a few more moments water was past her mouth.

"Maid! Where are you," the boy screamed into the darkness. It was quiet as the water filled up completely, right when instead of the maid coming into view, but the butler.

"Your maid is dead. Now if you would kindly hand over the girl," however the child did not listen. He pulled out a gun and shot him multiple times. The bullets had no affect on the demon butler, who simply smiled the wounds off. "If that is how it is," he grabbed the struggling child and took him into the darkness of the room, where a scream echoed from it.

Maylene closed her eyes tightly and opened when she heard the voice, "sorry to keep you waiting Maylene." With a flick of his finger the glass shattered and poured out a gasping Maylene.

He picked her up bridal style as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. She clutched his uniform and pulled herself closer for warmth. Sebastian, however, only chuckled at her first blush and inhaled the sweet scent of her soul.

They left the basement of the boy's mansion, the same one her mother had left for another man and ended up handing her only daughter to a killing corporation. It was still nighttime as the butler lowered Maylene onto her own two feet.

"…Why did you save me…" she asked. Why risk his life to save some murderous child?

"My Lady order me to make sure you were safe," that made sense. Again, she still did not understand why save her? All she was good for was killing. Still it was a nice gesture that she had never truly received from anyone, not even her own mother.

"Tha-" Maylene was about to say thank you when her eyes almost popped out seeing the butler kneel in front of her.

"I also didn't want to rescue a dead bride," her mind just died over and over again trying to understand what he just said…

"Bride? Wha-"

"I wish for you, a human, to be, me a demon, my bride," he smiled, amused at the most expressive emotion he has ever seen her give as the clock tower at the top of the mansion stroke midnight.

"No..."

He lowered his head and nodded, "I understand, it is too bad-"

"Unless you can wait for a human like me. Demon or not, I want to experience the feeling of love, happiness, even sadness before I give myself to someone. Even if you don't feel the same way for me, but still want me to accept your offer, then you will wait."

She did not give him a chance to respond before she turned and walked away.

The last time he saw her was a couple years later when his newer master had ordered him at one point to discretely assassinate a particular man as one of his butlers. However, when he came into the man's room with a tray, Maylene was standing over his dead body. She looked older and drop dead sexy, which was probably the man very undoing. A few short exchange of words, which was mostly about his offer of her being his bride, but she left without an answer.

A few years later on, Maylene aimed for the head of a man on the highest point of the tower. However, the butler had come and offered her work once again, "Donovan-"

"Actually it is Sebastian this time Maylene," he chuckled as she lifted an eyebrow. She did not question the change in name since he did in fact state his masters' gave the names. She could only assume that he had another new master; he worked pretty fast.

"Sebastian…my bosses won't like the idea of me betraying them to work for a child. You and they know where my loyalty lies," it was easy to assume it was a child. It usually was.

"I am sure they won't mind. I think they won't notice at all, since I was ordered to kill them."

"It's almost impossible-"

"In fact they are already dead. You are the last one…unless you wish to work for us," he continued to smile, holding out his hand. She lowered her weapon and stared at the ground in thought.

"I…am not sure…"

"Think about it as repayment for skipping the promise you made the first time we met," he bowed.

"Isn't that when you asked me to be your bride?"

"No, no-the offer still stands but on the day both your parents died."

"I don't get why you are so persistent. Demons do not love," she placed her weapon on the ground and stood up stretching.

"Then how about working for us as a maid," their conversation kept switching on each other. Maylene sighed before looking over the edge of the building, if she said no, he would probably have to kill her.

"Alright," her eyes widen slightly, when he suddenly picked her up bridal style, and disappeared with her.

* * *

Yeah! In this chapter it's simple what happens. Maylene was about to leave since her job was technically done, when Sebastian(Donovan) appeared. Then the demon maid appeared and kicked her to unconsciousness to kidnap her. Sebastian follows but since it was a disappreance it would take him a while to find her. The maid brings a tied Maylene to the mansion of her master's, where he kicks her and tells what had happen to him and his missing twin brother when his father died. They throw her in a tank of filling water, right when Sebastian was almost there. The boy orders the maid to fight him, and she disappears. Sebastian comes out of the darkness, having finally killed the maid and drags the boy into the darkness, soon to be dead. He appears and breaks the tank, carrying Maylene out.

She asks why he saved her and he gives her two main reasons. He asks her to marry him and she says no, knowing that neither one can feel love, unless he can wait. A few years later he has a new master, with one of his job being to kill a man as his butler but Maylene got to him first. The next time they saw each other Maylene was about to shoot her target from a high building when Donovan(now called Sebastian) appeared, with another new master(Ciel), offering her a job. She can't because of her loyalties, but finds out he killed them all. He reminds her about his her offer but she isn't sure, then he offers her the job as a maid which she agrees.


End file.
